Premonition
by RosePhyre
Summary: Do you see what I see? AU.ONESHOT.SasukeXSakura.Please R


_A/N: Another SasuxSaku story. Meaning that they are the main characters-romance isn't guaranteed! ;) Sad ending ahead!  
_

_Please enjoy the story and review! I would love to hear what you think!_

_STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY_

* * *

**PREMONITION**

_ Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see..._

Naruto cowered in a corner. He hated when Sakura got like this. The young woman was trembling finely, having been worked up into a rage. Slamming her fist into the wall, Sakura began to cry. Naruto got up, intending to comfort her, but Sasuke got there first.

Guiding her to the bed, he sat her down and poured her some tea. Waiting patiently until she stopped shaking, he called out to Naruto. "Dobe, get the restraints. It's going to be one of those nights."

Naruto ran, not wanting to see Sakura's reaction. Every time this happened, Sakura was bound up like an animal and stuffed in a cage. It made him sick seeing her like that. She was like a broken doll, not able to function properly for a few days after.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was used to seeing this. Having been her vassal from birth, the Uchiha was bound to the Haruno with a blood seal. The mark on his neck would flare every time Sakura used her powers, allowing him to stop her. Sakura was not a normal girl. She was the eldest daughter of the Haruno clan and had inherited a cursed kekkei genkai. Or at least, everyone thought she had.

He was the only one who knew better. The Haruno clan was famous for its priestesses. It was said that once every generation, the oldest daughter of the Haruno clan would inherit the awesome power to see into the future. Sakura was already seventeen, and her parents were desperate for her powers to start showing themselves. They used thousands of methods, from meditating to tarot, yet Sakura could not predict a thing.

Sakura's grandmother was losing faith in her young charge. Her own powers had started to show when she was only twelve. Frustrated, the old woman had begun performing strange rituals to suffuse the girls with power. She was forcing the kekkei genkai to activate. It was all in vain. The power was rejected by Sakura's body, driving the poor girl mad.

Sighing softly, Sasuke handed his mistress her tea. He knew she would calm down soon, and he really didn't want to use the restraints. He loved his Sakura, he hated seeing her like that. He knew that he was only a bond-servant, but that didn't stop him. Fighting forcefully through his feelings, he reminded himself that he would be happy only as long as she was happy.

Naruto returned suddenly, his messenger cap askew. The restraints were bundled into his arm and the keys to the cage were dangling from his mouth. Sighing in disgust, he grabbed the keys and wiped them off on his yukata. There was no point in getting slobber all over himself. Unlocking the cage, he opened the metal door and rearranged the pillows. If he could, he would have stayed in there with her, comforting her through the darkest hours.

Grabbing Sakura's arm as she began to scream, Sasuke began wrapping the restraints around her. Her gag was last to go on. At this point, Naruto was as white as a sheet, tears of pity leaking from his eyes. The whole scene was so wrong. Instead of being treated as the princess she was, Sakura was nothing more than a slave to this family. Running from the room, he left to inform Grandmother Chiyo that Sakura had been restrained for the night.

Sasuke was disgusted with himself. It was always his job to restrain her, and he always did it without complaint. Every time he did this, he felt like vomiting. Sakura's eyes were rolling back into her head. The gag was bloody from her bleeding lips; Sakura had not stopped screaming yet.

There was no way out of it. Pushing Sakura into the cage, he locked it with a final click. He could barely hear Sakura pounding on the door; his heartbeat was too loud. Falling to the ground, Sasuke began to meditate, hoping to find the calm that evaded his frantic mind.

xxx

The next day, Sasuke was stiff from sleeping on the floor. His neck was sore from leaning against the metal door all night. Noticing that Sakura was quiet, he realized that it was time to let her out. Unlocking the door and pulling it open was an unpleasant task. He never knew what state Sakura was in after being restrained in such a manner. He looked at the shivering lump on the covers, hoping that she had not hurt herself this time.

No such luck today. Her wrists were bleeding from chafing against the metal restraints. Quickly undoing them, Sasuke treated her wounds and waited for her to wake up. When she did, her eyes were unfocused. Sitting up blearily, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

Naruto suddenly burst into the room. He hated being the bearer of bad news like this, but it was his job. Gasping for air, he bowed low to Sakura and nodded at Sasuke. "Grandmother Chiyo has requested Sakura's presence in the temple in half an hour. She expects that Sakura be well enough to go through another ritual."

Sasuke frowned at his friend. There was no way Sakura was in any shape to undergo another procedure. Her body was dying from the foreign chakra invading it, and she was unable to control it. Opening his mouth to object, Sasuke was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. Frowning, he looked at Sakura, who was shaking with tears. Naruto left to tell Grandmother Chiyo that Sakura would be ready.

Sasuke's frown grew deeper. "Why did you stop me? You can't go out like this; she's going to kill you with another ritual."

Sakura just looked at him, her green eyes devoid of emotion. Her voice was hoarse from screaming all night. "No, I will not die by her hand," she said quietly. "I will not see her today. I'm going to be free today."

Sasuke just gaped at her. What did she mean? He watched in silence as Sakura took the keys and unlocked the windows. Throwing open the shutters, Sakura leaned forward, contemplating something. Sasuke wanted to pull her back, but he was frozen.

"Thank you, Sasuke. See you soon." Sakura disappeared from the window.

Consumed by shock, he felt time slowing as he looked over the edge. They were on the fourth floor overlooking the asphalt driveway. There was no way that she would have survived the fall.

Sasuke took a deep breath, realizing what Sakura's last words had been. She might have known this all along. Either way, Sasuke was about to make Sakura's first and last prophecy come true. He jumped.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I didn't expect it to become so…melodramatic. But I needed to vent. Please review and tell me how much you liked/hated it. I promise I'll do better with my next story!_


End file.
